


Rockets

by ElvinaAmunet



Series: Teaching AU [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Real life situation, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvinaAmunet/pseuds/ElvinaAmunet
Summary: Arthur is a Kindergarten teacher and struggles to come up with a solution for his classroom decorating problems. Based on a real-life situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rablacksun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rablacksun/gifts).



> This is based on a situation I found myself in where I was Arthur and my wonderful little sister was Eames. Not only did she inspire this fix but she also introduced me to this fandom. So this one is dedicated to my amazing Imoto, Rablacksun. This is for you.

 

            “Darling, what are you doing?” Came Eames amused voice from behind Arthur who was sitting on the couch staring at twenty-four brightly colored papers with an image of what looked to be a strange, crayon… thing, possibly with wings. Eames tilted his head as he studied the papers laid out on their living room table.

            Arthur looked up at Eames with a frustrated grimace on his face.

“This… this thing. Is a rocket.” Arthur stated holding up one of the afore mentioned rockets waving it a bit at Eames before releasing it to flutter back onto the table with the rest of the offending cheerfully colored paper.

            “A… rocket.” Eames said curiously picking one of the rockets up from the table to examine it closely. A slow grin began to grow on Eames’s face. “Darling, whoever informed you that this was a rocket was either blind or very innocent.”

            Arthur rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at Eames. “Do _not_ say what I know you are thinking.” Eames’s grin only turned more mischievous.

            “Now now Darling. If you already know what I am going to say what is the harm in saying it?”

            With a glare Arthur plucked the rocket from Eames’s hand and set it down with the rest of it’s brethren. “Because if you say what I know you are thinking I will never be able to look at Mrs. Hernandez again.” That caused Eames to lose his grin and blink at Arthur in confusion. Another couple of blinks and Eames’s expression began to take on an uncertain look and in a voice that became increasingly uncertain and incredulous asked,

            “Mrs. Hernandez, the Kindergarten teacher who is a mother of two and five years away from retirement? That Mrs. Hernandez? She gave you these… rockets?”

            “That is what I said.” Arthur responded with a hint of amusement. “She told me I needed a _fun_ way to track how many of the 100 high frequency words the students are supposed to know.”

            “She didn’t like your graphs?” Eames teased.

Arthur snorted, “Apparently they were not ‘child friendly’ and ‘interactive’ enough for her.” He gestured to the rockets, “This is what Mrs. Hernandez uses with her number line to track each kid’s progress. She handed me these on my way out. Now I am trying to figure out a way to make these look like rockets and not, well, you know.”

            Eames eyes lit up as he looked between the rockets and Arthur. “You know, I can make you a rocket that will be child-friendly and more realistic in accordance to your preferences in less than two minutes.”

            A relieved look crossed Arthur’s face, “Could you? I mean, you don’t have to. You already did all of that amazing decorating with the bulletin boards and I don’t want to take advantage.” Eames was already waving Arthur off as he bounded over to his chair to pick up his sketch book.

            Eames excitedly opened his book to a new page and looked expectantly at Arthur with his pencil poised above the page. “You were serious about the timing I see.” Arthur said with a small smile as he pulled out his phone and set the timer for two minutes. Eames just grinned excitedly with an expectant glint in his eye. Arthur readied his finger over the button, “Ready, go.”

            Arthur gazed at Eames with awe as Eames’s pen flew across the page as a look of intense concentration overtook Eames’s normally jovial features.  Arthur always loved to watch Eames work, he had never seen him speed create and he fell a little bit more for Eames as he watched Eames work so intently on something he was going to use in a Kindergarten classroom.

            “Done!” Eames’s excited shout broke Arthur from his revere his finger automatically pressing the pause button. Arthur looked from Eames’s excited face and down to the phone. Arthur grinned, “Done with 7 seconds to spare.” Eames let out a joyous whoop while he leapt to his feet and ripped out the page and handed it to Arthur with a flourish.

            “For you Darling.” Eames said with a happy smile. Arthur took the page and studied the beautifully designed rocket with space in the wings for the child’s name with admiration. “I would have been done earlier but then I wouldn’t be able to give you this.” Eames grinning smugly handed Arthur another piece of paper that had a very rough sketch of a number line with planets and comets surrounding it. Eames spoke while Arthur looked at both drawings. “Now your kids Rockets can actually fly through space, I can drop by after school Friday to add these in so they can all be surprised on Monday.” Arthur was in complete awe and looked at Eames with a look of wonder.

            “Thank you, they are beautiful Eames.” Arthur said softly. He cleared his throat and continued in a more teasing tone, “If I had not watched you create it I would have thought this was at least a ten-minute drawing.” Eames’s answering laugh was bright and filled Arthur with a sense of happiness. He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Eames’s lips and in a sincere tone said “I really do appreciate this Eames.”

            The mischievous look was back in Eames’s eyes. “Do you appreciate it enough to return to my first train of thought?” Eames asked with a playful waggle of his eyebrows. Arthur shook his head while a smile bloomed across his face. “Lead on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Inception fic. I read my way through quite a few of them though and when I found myself in this situation Arthur and Eames came to mind. 
> 
> There is a picture that goes with this fic however, I could not copy and paste it from my word document. Since it is my own picture there is not a link/site address I can use. I would appreciate it if anyone can tell me how to put the picture in the story. Thanks!


End file.
